A Little Birdie told me
by Hyuuga Mikashi
Summary: Kyle thinks Stan hates him after he said that he couldn’t go to the Movies with him. Stan gets upset because he feels guilty about ditching him. Kenny is sure to fix this problem. StanKyle


The little Birdie Told me

Summary: Kyle thinks Stan hates him after he said that he couldn't go to the Movies with him. Stan gets upset because he feels guilty about ditching him. Kenny is sure to fix this problem StanKyle

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Bring, Bring!_ The phone to the Marsh's house was ringing. Stanley Marsh picked up.

"Hello, Stan speaking."

"He-hey Stan, it's Kyle. Umm…wanna go to the Movies later?"

"Uhh…" Stan hesitated. He wanted to go with him, but he already made plans with Kenny, "Sorry Ky, But I already made plans."

"Oh" It grew silent.

"Why, what's wrong? Did you call anyone else?" Stan said after two minutes of silence.

"Yes, Cartman, Kenny, Tweek, Butters, Craig, Clyde, Token…and I thought well maybe my BEST friend would want to come with me. I'm sorry I bothered your time. Bye…"

"Kyle wait!" _Click!_ Stan felt guilty towards his friend. He got upset, so upset he thought a tear streamed down his cheek. After that, he grabbed his coat, his hat that he still wore even at fifteen, and went off to Kenny's house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

_Ding Dong! _Stan rang the doorbell. He was still thinking about what Kyle had said to him,_ 'I thought well_ _maybe my BEST friend would want to come with me'_ Kenny then flung open the door. Stan's blue eyes widened.

"Coming in?" Kenny wondered.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Stan walked inside and just sat on Kenny's couch not saying a thing. Kenny thought he was dead. He grabbed a broom from the closet, walked over to Stan, and poked him in the forehead. Stan flinched.

"What the Hell, Kenny!" Stan rubbed his head and moaned in Pain.

"Sorry, I thought you were dead."

"Hells no! I well…I have something on my mind."

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me."

"No"

"Now"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"FINE! I well uhh… I think I hurt Kyle's feelings…badly," Stan finally blurted out.

"How?"

"I told him that I couldn't go to the movies with him and I think that he was upset considering that you and me are technically his only friends…"

"Oh"

"And…"

"And?" Kenny waited. Stan was silent. Very silent.

"I think I like him…" Stan buried his face in embarrassment. Kenny smirked and then laughed hysterically. Stan's face lit up in confusion. Kenny stopped laughing and then explained…

"Great! Now you guys can go out." Kenny smiled slyly.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Stan asked still confused.

"I'll tell you a little story about two birds. There was once a small Cardinal that fell in love with a Raven. This Raven had been friends with the Cardinal forever. The Raven had also fell in love with the Cardinal and they were both to shy to tell each other how they really felt. So, one day the Cardinal went to his friend, the gold finch's, nest and told him about his problem on how he liked the Raven. The Gold Finch then spoke to the Raven on how the Raven liked the Cardinal. Soon after, the Raven confessed his love to the Cardinal and the Cardinal did the same. And they lived happily together." When Kenny finished he looked at Stan who now knew what to do about his problem.

"Thanks, Kenny. Oops, I mean _'Gold Finch._'" Kenny laughed and waved goodbye to his friend as he left Kenny's house. Stan ran as fast as he could to the movie theater. There he saw Kyle by the booth all alone getting a ticket to go see "Scary movie 4"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"One ticket for Scary Movie 4, please." Kyle wiped away a stray tear off his cheek. Then he suddenly felt someone's chin was on top of his head and their arms around him. He looked up to find Stan holding Kyle and his chin resting on his head just like Kyle predicted. Kyle's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Make that _TWO_ tickets." Stanley let go of the smaller one and looked down at him with a smile. Another tear streamed down Kyle's face. Stan, at first, looked surprised and then grinned at him because he realized that Kyle was crying tears of joy. Stan picked up Kyle's head and wiped away his tears. When they grabbed the tickets, they ran inside.

Stan then grabbed Kyle's face and gently pressed his lips against Kyle's. Kyle had become much skinner then when he was nine, so he didn't want to hurt him. But Kyle pushed a little harder, returning the kiss. When they parted, Kyle smiled.

"Why did you come?" Kyle wondered.

"I felt bad that I no one was with you and…"

"And?"

Stan laughed, "_AND_ a _'Gold finch'_ told me a _'Cardinal'_ fell in love with the _'Raven'_." Kyle looked at him. Kenny had told him the same story.

"Kenny?"

"Yup, and for once he did something right." Stan kissed Kyle softly on the lips and then smiled.

"I love you, Stan."

"I Love you, too my little Cardinal."

END

Yah! Uh…haha Well that was fun. I had to secretly write this…yup yup. Well my stupid floppy disk for 'Toxic' is at my house and I'm at my grandparents. This sucks. Well whatever cause if you read 'Toxic' well you have to wait longer cause my mom caught me writing it and she deleted have of it. Bummer :( Dang this was short!


End file.
